


Hurt the Ones You Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Chancellor Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddling Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, M/M, Married Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Nightmares, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Has Nightmares, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Remorseful Ben Solo, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sometimes, Poe still has nightmares.





	Hurt the Ones You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: telepathic trauma
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for canon-equivalent torture.

_“Where is it?”_  
  
Poe could practically hear the rumbling in his head almost reach the levels of the beginning of an avalanche. “The Resistance,” he said, “Will not be intimidated by you.”  
  
He could feel himself being forcibly rotated up to face Kylo Ren. “Where is it?”  
  
Memory after painful memory was all but forced out. Up to and including his dreams of Ben running away from him, again and again and again. Reaching out to touch Ben, only for him to slip away.  
  
Poe, despite himself, screamed...  
  
...and in his apartment that he shared with Ben Solo, Poe snapped awake, gasping for breath, shaking, trying not to scream. He looked over at Ben, who had snapped awake as well, obviously sensing his husband’s distress. “Poe?” he said softly. “Do you...want me to go?”  
  
“It’s okay.” Occasionally, as Chancellor of the New Republic, those nightmares would arise. He could remember when Kylo had first come back from being in the First Order, and his conflicted emotions. Well, conflicted was an understatement; it felt a lot like his emotions refused to basically coalesce into one thing. “Stay with me. Just...hold me a while.”  
  
Ben did, snaking his arms around Poe. “Tell me about your dream.”  
  
“I was back there. On the Finalizer.” Poe sighed; even reminding himself that Ben hadn’t been Kylo Ren for a while wasn’t easy.  
  
“I hurt you,” Ben said. “In one of the worst ways imaginable. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I know you are.” Poe took a deep breath.  
  
“I couldn’t even play it off as just an interrogation,” Ben said. “Because it wasn’t. It doesn’t matter what Snoke did to me. I hurt you more than I could ever imagine.” He nuzzled Poe’s dark curls. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m not okay with it. But I don’t love you any less.” Poe snuggled deeper in. “Ben...I don’t know if I want to go back to sleep.”  
  
“I don’t blame you.” Ben sounded pained. It didn’t take a mindreader to know that Ben hated himself for what he’d done. For everything he’d done.  
  
“Ben, listen. You did horrible things. But you’ve also done a lot of good. It doesn’t make the bad things okay, but it shows how far you’ve come.”  
  
"You’re so Light next to me,” Ben said. “You put me to shame.”  
  
“Ben. Sweetheart. I’m not all Light.” He could still remember what Leia had said to him. Apologized for slapping and tasing him. Gently told him that he was only sentient, with all his imperfections and worries and everything.  
  
“To me you are.”  
  
They lay there, not quite falling asleep; they weren’t ready for that yet. But at least they could take comfort in the other’s company.


End file.
